This invention relates to a novel apparatus for shading a vehicle such as an automobile, and more particularly to a convertible canopy apparatus which can be mounted on a roof of an automobile and extended over it for protecting the automobile from radical temperature changes when the automobile is left in the sun.
When vehicles such as automobiles are left in the sun for extended periods of time, the interior thereof becomes very hot, making the vechile uncomfortable to operate. The seats may become too hot to sit in, and the steering wheel may be too hot to be grasped. The owner or operator may be forced to drive with the windows open for a period of time to cool down the interior of the car. This may cause an inconvenience if the vehicle contains material which may be blown away by the air moving through the open windows. In addition, the operator and his guests', if any, hair and clothing may become mussed while driving with the windows open.